


Adoption

by Bhishak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Abraham and Eugene adopt a little kid together.





	

Groaning stiffly Abraham slowly started to wake up, cracking an eye open he looked up to the ceiling to see it was 7:30 in the morning. Smiling he saw the date was January 15th. Today was the day that him and his husband,Eugene, were going to pick up their baby girl Aliza. Closing his eyes he stretched, moaning slightly he jostled his husband awake."Baby, babe wake up. Our little girl is waiting to meet us."

Eugene blinked his eyes open and rolled over to face Abraham. He squinted and glared at the sun rays coming through the window. Blasted sun. He pulled the sheets up over his and Abraham's heads. He very much disliked mornings and it was known to all that Abraham was the only one who could wake Eugene up without getting punched.

Chuckling Abraham pulled the blanket off their heads as he said,"Hey now, we need to get up. I know you hate mornings but you have to at least make an acceptation this time." Sitting up he patted Eugene on the shoulder."We have a very important meeting to go to in an hour." Smiling he leaned over and kissed his husband on the cheek before whispering in his ear,"Little Aliza is waiting for us."

Eugene felt his cheeks redden, he then shoved his face into his pillow. He pulled the blanket up over his bare torso and wrapped himself tightly in it. His chest clenched in anxiety as he swallowed hard. The truth was, he was very anxious about becoming a parent. What if he messed up, what if he ruined the little girl's life. 

Abraham rested an arm over Eugene's form and started to rub soothing circles up and down the others back. His eyes softened as he said,"I know you're nervous, hell I am too. However I do know for a down right fact that you'll make a great Papa." 

Abraham's face pinked a little as he thought about coming home every night to see his husband holding their little girl in his arms. A huge grin spread across his face as he thought about eating dinner with the two most precise people in his life later that night.

Eugene swallowed and turned his head to look at him. ". . . Okay." He sat up and got out of bed, going to get dressed. He was a bit paler than usual. Eugene dragged a hand through his disaster of a mullet. Wow, he hadn't felt this nervous since Tara had convinced him to ask Abraham out.

"There you go, now what would you like for breakfast?"

Eugene exhaled. "Abe, if I eat, I'll hurl." He said calmly. He tugged on slacks and a dress shirt.How fancy was he supposed to be dressing? He frowned and looked at his selection for shirts.

Standing up Abraham sighed, wandering over he hugged Eugene from behind. Wrapping his arms over the other's waist he whispered,"You look great Hun. She's gonna love seeing you today."

Eugene exhaled. "Abe, I don't know about this. What if I'm not a great father to this little girl? I don't want to ruin her life."

"Don't worry you're going to be great!" Abraham let Eugene go long enough to turn the other around. Looking down he grabbed the others chin and made sure to put as much love and reassurance into his eyes as he said,"You're going to be the best damn father to that little girl, I just know it." Leaning forward he gently pressed his lips against his husbands.

Eugene flushed and kissed Abe back as a silent thank you. He turned back to his shirts and settled for a plaid button up shirt and khaki slacks. He shuffled into the bathroom and began to slick up his hair.

Smirking Abraham through on a pair of military pants and a blank pink t-shirt. Running a hand over his mustache he sat down on at a desk chair, sliding on his boots he snickered out,"We should get a cake to celebrate our little girl's first day with her dad's. A one year old can eat ice cream cake right?"

Eugene nodded. "We should first make sure she isn't allergic to any ingredients in the cake." He said.

"That's a good idea, we should get her medical history before we leave." Grunting Abraham stood up asking,"Ready to go babe?"

Eugene inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Nope." He grabbed his satchel and phone before leaving the room.

"She's going to love you big Papa."

Eugene rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Let's hope so."

After driving in the car for a few minutes they finally arrived at the orphanage. Shutting the car off Abraham sat back in his seat with a heavy sigh."Well.....we're here." Looking over at Eugene he grabbed the other's hand, giving a gently squeeze he said,"Let's go see our baby."

Eugene exhaled. "Let's hope I don't puke on her." He murmured. His anxiety levels were skyrocketing with each step they took.

Resting a hand over Eugene's back they entered the orphanage. A lady met them at the door, after they exchanged information the same lady lead them into a room. With a smile she said,"Little Aliza is playing, feel free to join her and when you're ready you can take her home." As the lady walked away Abraham sneaked his hand into Eugene's, with a gently squeeze he reached forward and rested his hand over the door nob. 

Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door and they walked into the room. After shutting the door quietly he looked over, his breath immediately was taken away from him as he saw their little girl playing in the corner of the room. She was so small, her tiny hands tossed a few plastic shapes into the air as she dug into the toy box. Her hair was a curly dark brown and in a tiny pony tail. She was wearing a bright orange t-shirt and a frilly black skirt. A tear threaten to run down his cheek as he held Eugene's hand tighter.

Eugene's heart actually stopped briefly. He watched the tiny girl play with her blocks. "She's beautiful." He whispered. He felt his feet taking him forward. ". . . Aliza?" He said softly.

Perking up at the mention of her name Aliza looked over her shoulder. Giggling she waddled over to them with a huge grin on her face. Stumbling a little she fell against Eugene's legs. Instead of crying she looked up with wide eyes as she mumbled,"Mama?"

Eugene squatted down and smiled, eyes filled with tears. "I'll be whoever you want, ladybug." He murmured, opening his arms and offering the girl a hug. She'd already stolen his heart.

Jumping into Eugene's arms Aliza started to giggle happily. Looking over Abraham whispered as a tear ran down his cheek,"See I told you, you're gonna be a great father....."


End file.
